


Две стороны одной медали

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Dissociative personality disorder - mentioned, Fuck DC continuity, Fuck New-52 especially, Gen, Hal Jordan is a good bro, Identity Reveal, It's all one universe, Refers to Divided we fall arc, Refers to that whole Robin's death arc when the JL were dicks, Secret Identity, Somehow, Superman and Batman are friends, Tired Bruce Wayne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: О масках, доверии и об ушастых параноиках, которые всегда готовы предоставить поджопник поддержки и протянуть руку помощи.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne and Hal Jordan
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Две стороны одной медали

**Author's Note:**

> В ходе чтения могут появиться вполне уместные вопросы на тему «что за хуйня» и «автор совсем поехал», поэтому, пожалуйста, сначала прочитайте заметки после работы.  
>   
> Наконец-то эта идея (да что греха таить, несколько идей, они буквально не давали покоя) вылилась в полноценный текст, который был написан далеко не сразу. Порой в работах по DC не весь абсурд и далеко не все тараканы принадлежат авторам этих работ, поэтому несколько примечаний не помешает. Приятного чтения!

_Дурацкий выдался день.  
Дурацкий день дурацкого  
месяца дурацкого года._

Харуки Мураками

— Неофициально, — сказал Бэтмен и сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока все замолчат, — расследование завершено. Официально — всё затянется ещё на несколько месяцев.

В его изменённом модулятором голосе, и без того не принимавшем возражений, скользили нотки едва сдерживаемого гнева. Его можно было понять: последние полчаса собрания Лиги прошли за обсуждением того, можно ли доверять Брюсу Уэйну, имя которого только ленивые СМИ не втоптали в грязь. Казалось, только Дэйли Плэнет держалась в стороне от скандала, выжидая погоды у моря, — но их можно было понять: контрольный пакет акций всё же принадлежал миллиардеру. 

Уэйна обвиняли в отмывании денег и финансовых махинациях. Супермен, хмурясь, пытался объяснить, что это всего лишь слухи, щедро распущенные Лютором, которые не имеют особых оснований, да и привлекли они такое внимание к себе только потому, что факт проверки счетов компании стал достоянием общественности. Однако делиться информацией, откуда у него такие сведения и насколько они достоверны, криптонец не собирался, а потому его возражения никто не слушал, легко пропуская их мимо ушей. 

Огня в масло с лёгкой руки и от души подливал Оливер Квинн, делясь скандальными слухами о похождениях Брюси, деньги которого давно должны были кончиться: если посчитать, сколько тот тратил на финансирование крестового похода Тёмного Рыцаря, спонсирование Лиги Справедливости и бесконечную благотворительность, выходила приличная сумма. Порой казалось, что Уэйн зря тратил деньги: он пытался чинить что-то одно, пока весь город был объят огнём, так и намереваясь отправиться прямиком в ад, где ему было самое место.

Бэтмен сначала молчал и слушал, плотно сжав губы в узкую линию, и не обращал внимания на обеспокоенные взгляды Супермена, которые тот то и дело направлял в сторону друга. 

Сам он тоже пытался объяснять — что Уэйну можно доверять, что он сам проводил проверки и знал бы первым, если тот в чём-то замешан, но его тоже не слушали. Обычно они верили ему на слово, но сейчас его слова особого доверия не вызывали, поскольку они прекрасно знали, что первым, после всех сирых и убогих детишек, подобранных Уэйном, преимущества от множественных счетов с круглыми суммами получал Бэтмен. У того, конечно, были свой кодекс и принципы, но кто мог гарантировать, что он не стал бы покрывать Уэйна ради возможности как можно дольше получать средства на свою войну с преступностью?

С началом слухов доверие к Бэтмену ощутимо пошатнулось. Не помог ситуации и Супермен, вставший на его сторону, готовый сколько угодно высказываться в его защиту, но не способный привести весомых доказательств. Казалось бы, они могли существовать в таком подвешенном состоянии и дальше, если бы не последняя миссия.

Бэтмен с самого начала был негласно выбран тактиком и стратегом Лиги. Он разумно расценивал свои силы, прекрасно понимая, когда стоит остаться в стороне, но его голос, изменённый модулятором, всегда был в ухе, с ними, и иногда только его четкие команды стояли между ним и верной смертью.

—  _ Стрела, цель на шесть часов! _ — прозвучало в ухе.

— Пошёл ты, — бросил в ответ Оливер, злобно скрипя зубами.

Вот только команда предназначалась не на атаку. 

В результате Оливер чуть не погиб под обломками, а Бэтмен, прекрасно считавший ситуацию и изначально оставшийся в стороне, сломал пару рёбер и вывихнул плечо, вытаскивая Супермена из облака криптонита. 

Всё было настолько плохо.

Поэтому собрание Лиги Справедливости было внеочередным и таким необходимым. Оливер отделался ушибами, Супермен всё ещё был слишком бледного оттенка, а Бэтмен старался не делать резких движений.

Внимание задумавшегося Хала привлёк криптонский, на который перешли Бэтмен и Супермен, поняв, что прислушиваться к ним никто не собирается. Мелодичный язык, который самому Халу давался с таким трудом и только при помощи кольца, без особо заметного акцента срывался с языка Бэтмена и тонул в общем гвалте. Супермен внимательно слушал и хмурился. Качал головой и отвечал, а Бэтмен лишь отмахивался от его возражений, продолжая гнуть своё. Пытаться перевести Хал даже не рискнул — заметили бы, как пить дать заметили бы, а выслушивать лекции от них  _ обоих _ не было никакого желания.

Чем дальше члены Лиги заходили в своих планах разоблачить махинации Уэйна, тем меньше внимания парочка обращала на происходящее. Было похоже, что у них там строились свои планы, по масштабу превосходящие всё, что могло прийти в голову членам Лиги.

Секундочку…

Брюс Уэйн…

Хал нервно сглотнул, внезапно осознав, почему имя показалось таким знакомым. Лицо Бэтмена, снявшего маску посреди поля боя, Фонарь запомнил хорошо. Тот был красивым, как оказалось. Смотрел кристально-чистыми голубыми глазами прямо в душу, протянув руку помощи и поджопник поддержки, который тогда был нужен, как утопающему соломинка. Халу показалось странным, что Бэтмен назвал своё имя просто так — словно ожидая, что оно имеет вес и должно помочь Халу.

Оказалось, вес имя имело — да какой! Хал притянул к себе планшет, спустил его под стол, убедился, что никто не обращает на него внимание, и вбил  _ «Брюс Уэйн» _ в строку поиска. Со страниц поисковика на него смотрело лицо Бэтмена — с глупой улыбкой и пустым взглядом. Также нашлись многочисленные статьи за авторством готэмских газет, сходившихся в одном: город существовал только благодаря Уэйну и Бэтмену, считавшимся по праву спасителями города — Тёмным Рыцарем и Принцем Готэма.

Хал осторожно положил устройство экраном вниз. Сглотнул нервно и облизал пересохшие губы. Мысленно перебрал собственные слова за последние полчаса и с облегчением отметил, что не высказывался ни за Уэйна, ни против. Все закономерно посчитали, что он просто  _ не знает _ , о ком идёт речь, поскольку Хал жил немного другой реальностью из-за миссий Фонаря, которые заводили его в такие отдалённые сектора Вселенной, что по возвращении хотелось только одного — выспаться как следует и оказаться за штурвалом самолёта, выписывая невозможные фигуры в воздухе, а после выслушивать лекции и нотации Кэрол.

Обвинить Бэта в продажности? Это они сильно загнули. Они могли не знать, кто скрывался под маской, но  _ его _ они знали не один год, чёрт возьми, прошли с ним огонь и медные трубы, не раз выходили сухими из воды только благодаря ему.

Супермен сверлил Бэтмена взглядом — казалось, вот-вот его лучистые глаза загорятся красным. Чёрная маска, закрывавшая почти всё лицо, не выражала ничего, кроме усталого недовольства и терпения, с которым Бэт обычно выигрывал в их гляделки. Наверное, стоило бы сделать определённые выводы: что Супермен смотрел прямо сквозь стёкла линз прямо в глаза, упрямо глядевшие в ответ, видел сведённые на переносице брови и вообще знал личность единогласно избранного тактика Лиги Справедливости.

Их тесная дружба лишь ещё больше отдалила их от остальных. Между негласными лидерами, которые особо-то и не противились возложенным на них обязанностям, и остальной командой в последние недели пролегла пропасть, которую нужно было как можно скорее заделать и залатать, а дальше уже разбираться с причинами и последствиями. Халу почему-то представилась обшивка корабля, медленно расходящаяся и трещавшая по швам. Починить бы — да не он ломал, он не знал всех причин  _ поломки _ , а потому ему оставалось лишь молчать.

Бэтмен негромко прочистил горло — неприметный сам по себе звук, искажённый, пронёсся по помещению и заставил всех замолчать, уставившись на него.

— Мы приняли решение, которое всё расставит по местам, — сказал он и выжидающе уставился на криптонца.

Супермен моргнул пару раз, убедился, что таинственное «мы», оказывается, включало его, и — взвинтился:

—  _ Мы _ приняли?!

Бэтмен лишь склонил голову набок, словно выслушивал капризы непослушного ребёнка.

— Ты сам хотел  _ доверия _ . Мне напомнить тебе всё, о чём мы…

— Почему это я должен?!..

— Потому что ты этого добивался, не так ли? С самого начала ты…

— Знаешь, куда ты можешь засунуть это доверие?!

— Мальчики! — прервала их Диана, примирительно поднимая руку. — Решение?

Супермен вздохнул.

— Какой же ты всё-таки. Знаешь?

— Какой?

— Упрямый осёл!

— Чья бы корова мычала,  _ Кал _ .

Супермен окинул всех взглядом в надежде на сочувствие, но его ждало разочарование. Тёмного Рыцаря в друзья он выбирал себе сам, никто не заставлял. Бегал за ним потерянным щенком, пока тому не надоело и он не сжалился над ним, не сделал его частью своей рутины. А может, и правда жалостливые глаза и солнечная улыбка пробили щиты мрачного Бэта.

Они, если честно, думали, что С и Б вполне спокойно обсуждали дела Лиги, а потом занимались — чем там они занимались, проводя время вместе. Хал, и сам любивший действовать Бэту на нервы, никогда не видел его таким взвинченным — напряженным, словно пружина, готовая в любой момент распрямиться с бешеной скоростью. От улыбчивого Супермена не осталось и следа — тот хмурился и пытался взглядом просверлить в друге дыру. Сжимал руку, способную гнуть металл без усилий, в кулак до хруста костяшек.

Что бы они ни решили, на каком бы компромиссе ни остановился пытливый ум их главного стратега, недовольны были оба, и скрывать они это даже не пытались. Было очевидно, что их спор был старым, изъезженным, но так и не перестал проходиться по больным местам. Остальные члены Лиги, до этого не особо обращавшие внимания на них и занятые своими грандиозными планами по разоблачению Уэйна, не поняли ни слова на криптонском, но Бэт, кажется, качал головой и шипел что-то обличительное, одним чудом и силой воли оставаясь на месте, а Суп, их милый добрый Суп, еле удерживался, чтобы не ударить кулаком по столу. Вместо этого край металлической поверхности жалобно скрипел под его пальцами и казался податливее пластилина.

Его сила и его гнев, так явно заметный на его прекрасном лице, казалось, не пугали Бэта ни капли. Тот сидел, плотно поджав губы, и ждал: вот Супермен словно уловил какую-то ускользавшую до этого мысль, округлил глаза, вздохнул тяжело.

— Как же я ненавижу с тобой спорить!

— Потому что я всегда прав?

— Вот только не начинай, а.

— Девяносто девять и девять процентов.

—  _ Б _ , Рао клянусь…

—Девяносто процентов. Доволен?

Супермен вдруг как-то совсем неуверенно посмотрел на друга.

— Ты уверен? Обратной дороги не будет.

Бэтмен кивнул без промедлений.

Все ждали, затаив дыхание.

Нет, быть этого не может! Бэт не мог вот так просто покинуть Лигу! Они вдвоем не могли! Плевать на недоверие последних недель и на пропасть, которая образовалась между ними всеми, Бэтмен и Супермен были фундаментом, основой, без которых всё развалится, как карточный домик! Они не могли не понимать этого, должны были, раз взвалили себе на плечи обязанности лидеров, разделив их пополам.

Халом завладела какая-то детская обида, и он скрестил руки на груди. Где-то на периферии сознания ярко пульсировала одна мысль: если Бэт уйдёт из Лиги, Фонарь последует за ним. Он не мог представить себе Лигу Справедливости без Бэтмена, сама идея казалась неправильной и вызывала мерзкие мурашки по коже. Брюс тогда был прав, во время атаки Дарксайда, когда умудрился прочитать Халу целую лекцию посреди поля боя. Они были чертовски похожи, Хал и Брюс, и если Брюс, обычный человек без способностей, но с такой силой воли, что это ему в самый раз быть Зелёным Фонарём, не мог, отказывался быть частью чего-то большего, то какие шансы были у Хала?

— Это решение далось нам нелегко, — начал Супермен и замолчал.

Он всегда умел находить правильные слова, стоило признать. Однако лучшие его речи приходились на те разы, когда Бэтмен стоял за его плечом и полностью его поддерживал. Как, например, сейчас: сидел по правую руку с лицом, которое не выражало абсолютно ничего, но Супермен смог прочитать то ли во всей его позе, то ли в сведённых бровях и в выражении глаз, доступных только его взгляду, молчаливую поддержку. 

— Я говорю за нас обоих. Мы много говорили об этом — не только сегодня. Я придерживался одного мнения, Б другого, но мы оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы сойтись где-то посередине. 

Он взял паузу.

— Мы должны вам.

— Не столько  _ должны _ , — поправил его Бэтмен, не выдержав, — сколько не видим дальнейшее функционирование Лиги в таком ключе. Доверие было утрачено, слова сказаны, действия сделаны. 

— И чья в этом вина? — не выдержал Оливер, вскинув руки. 

— Не я сделал выводы без веских оснований — без каких-либо оснований, — отрезал Бэтмен, даже не повернув головы в его сторону.

Барри виновато передёрнул плечами:

— Подумай сам, Бэтс, что нам оставалось?

— Вы говорите о доверии, вы, каждый из вас, но вы не можете даже поверить нам на слово! — не выдержал Супермен. — И вы ожидаете доверия в ответ! От нас!

— Во всем виноват твой дурацкий Уэйн! — взвился Оливер, обвинительно махнув рукой в сторону Бэта. — Он и его миллионы миллиардов! Что, на колени встать пришлось, чтобы выпросить деньги на спутник? 

— А ты говоришь по личному опыту? — Бэтмен рукой остановил вскочившего было на ноги Супермена, надавил ему с силой на плечо, заставив сесть на место, и продолжил игнорировать его встревоженный взгляд. — Послушать твои истории, так ты знаешь его лучше моего.

— Что?! Я не!.. — попытался возразить Оливер, но лёгкость, с которой Супермен подчинился простому человеку без каких-либо способностей, заткнула ему рот.

— Я согласна с Бэтменом, — хмуро произнесла Диана. — Доверие действительно было утрачено.

— Слишком много секретов, — подал голос Хал, пряча лицо в руках и думая о том, что, ох,  _ если бы они только знали _ …

Он имел в виду не только Брюса. Хал прекрасно помнил, как после первых же минут встречи пришлось спасаться от полиции Готэма. Как хотелось крикнуть, что они спасают жизни,  _ вы стреляете по своим _ ! У Бэта были свои причины молчать, слушать, как его имя втаптывают в грязь, но Хал прекрасно знал одно: свою личность Супермен так же держал в секрете, следуя примеру таинственного друга.

Вот только все посмотрели на Бэтмена.

Супермен, казалось, едва сдерживал гнев.

— Вы сами решили поверить необоснованным слухам, нежели словам товарища, от которого требуете доверия! Никто вас не заставлял делать неправильные выводы и идти на поводу у Лютора! Вы хотели доверия? Будет вам доверие, — сквозь зубы выдавил криптонец и исчез с порывом воздуха.

Все снова посмотрели на Бэтмена, который лишь покачал головой.

— А… куда он? — робко поинтересовался Флэш, явно напуганный происходящим.

Аквамен лишь продолжал хмуриться, так и не проронив ни слова. В обсуждениях он участия не принимал, решив воздержаться. В сторону Бэтмена он старался особо не смотреть.

Шазам же обеспокоенно озирался по сторонам, стараясь казаться меньше, что при его больших размерах и ярком костюме было довольно трудно. Стоило Бэтмену кинуть на него взгляд, и он весь как-то съёживался, словно маленький провинившийся ребёнок под взглядом строгого родителя.

Диана с тревогой во взгляде обратилась к единственному, кто мог дать ей ответ.

— К вашему сведению, я был против, — резко произнёс Бэтмен, и модулятор исказил его голос, делая ледяные нотки ещё более холодными. — Я считаю это пустой тратой времени, потому что я не просил вас ни о чем, и я вам ничего не должен. Вы живете в придуманном мире, где необходимо безоговорочно доверять друг другу и держаться за руки, чтобы работать вместе. Мне достаточно знать, что я могу доверить вам спину, но, как оказалось, сделать я этого не могу. У меня больше шансов выжить, если я повернусь спиной к своим злодеям.

Ауч.

Диана ощутимо вздрогнула.

Оливер, который должен был прикрывать отступление Бэта, хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. В его оправдание — он сам был под обломками, но на самом деле это мало что меняло.

Бэтмен был как всегда прав. Девяносто процентов, он сказал? Действительно.

— Вам, как и Супермену, — продолжал Бэтмен, махнув рукой в сторону пустующего места, — хотелось абсолютного доверия. Я бы вам посоветовал быть осторожнее с желаниями: они имеют свойство сбываться.

В звенящей тишине звук автоматически открывшейся двери заставил всех повернуть головы. На пороге стоял незнакомец в клетчатой рубашке и очках. На пороге стоял  _ Супермен _ .

— Кларк Кент, — наконец представился он, и даже его голос звучал по-другому. — Дэйли Плэнет.

— То-то ты выгораживал Уэйна, — опять принялся за своё Оливер, но тут же замолчал, потому что рука в кевларовой перчатке откинула капюшон, скрывающий лицо Бэтмена.

— Полагаю, в представлениях нет нужды, — холодно обронил  _ Брюс чёртов Уэйн _ . — Предлагаю на этом закончить собрание.

— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Су —  _ Кларк Кент _ .

***

Бэт —  _ Брюс _ нашёлся на мостике. Стоял, разглядывая звёзды, с откинутым капюшоном. Он не мог не слышать Хала, но даже не повернул головы. Какое-то время они стояли молча, смотря вдаль. Хал был там, среди звёзд, даже сквозь плотный слой зелени чувствовал пустоту холода и иногда вздрагивал, словно она была живой и могла его проглотить целиком. Брюс не раз был на миссиях на других планетах — но он всегда был самым уязвимым из них, одно неосторожное движение, одна ошибка, и… Фонарь старался о таком не думать. 

— Ты промолчал, — наконец сказал Брюс.

— Не моя тайна, — пожал плечами Хал.

— Хннн.

— Именно, — усмехнулся тот, удивлённо моргнув, когда Бэтмен повернулся к нему лицом.

Вблизи и без маски Брюс был — всё так же красивым, но выглядел ужасно. Уставший взгляд человека, который забыл, что такое сон, несколько дней назад. Синяки под глазами, в которых, казалось, можно было спрятаться от всего мира. Всё ещё поджатые губы и напряжённые плечи. Торчащие во все стороны волосы, примятые маской. Капли пота на высоком лбу, где тёмные брови собрались на переносице.

Слова вырвались сами по себе:

— Не хочешь убраться отсюда?

— У тебя есть идеи? — даже его голос звучал устало.

— Веди, о, бесстрашный лидер, — подмигнул ему Хал. Попытался выдать флиртующую улыбку, полную зубов, но вышло тоже что-то усталое, тихое и интимное. 

Брюс посмотрел на него — впервые  _ хорошенько посмотрел _ на него, склонив голову набок, и решительно зашагал в сторону телепортов. Хал, не встретив никакого сопротивления, последовал за ним.

Неприятно, но так привычно скрутило всё внутри, а в глаза ударила яркая вспышка света.

Телепорт выплюнул их прямо в чуждую Халу, но родную Брюсу темноту прокопчённых улиц Готэма, погрязших в преступности. Хал даже не удивился, когда, стоило Брюсу вскинуть голову и расправить плечи — Тёмный Рыцарь и защитник города! — прямо за его спиной бельмом на чёрном небе зажёгся сигнал.

Он посмотрел на Хала сквозь линзы маски, лишавшей его всякой человечности, а тот лишь пожал плечами — мол, что поделать, долг зовёт.

Выстрел тросомёта, и они двинулись в путь, вовлекаемые в безумный мир города, живущего в своём ритме.

Он нисколько не удивился, когда они оказались прямо в эпицентре пожара. Полыхавшее здание было окружено полицейскими, медиками и пожарными. Хал подумал было, чем им мог помочь простой человек без способностей, но тут же всё встало на свои места. В здании оставалась девочка, боявшаяся выходить из укрытия на зов пожарных, полицейских и мамы, в отчаянии заламывавшей руки. Она нашла себе укрытие, где и спряталась, не осознавая, что это было лишь временным решением и что в одночасье её спасение может превратиться в западню без возможности выбраться.

Брюс не стал долго размышлять — без секундного промедления бросился прямо в здание. Он всегда с каким-то исчерпывающим целеустремлением спасал детей и не переносил их смерти: стоял потом долго и потерянно, устало опустив плечи. 

Девочка нашлась быстро — как Брюс знал, где её искать, Хал не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, — даже голос Бэтмена звучал мягко, чему способствовал невесть когда отключённый модулятор голоса.

От него девочка не отшатнулась, наоборот: посмотрела прямо на фигуру из мифов и теней, сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд и замерла в нерешительности. Бэтмен не сдвинулся с места, лишь протянул руку в перчатке и замер в ожидании. Малышка всхлипнула и кинулась ему прямо в руки — чего не удалось добиться ни полицейским, ни самому Зелёному Фонарю. Брюс ловко подхватил её и позволил вцепиться себе в плащ мёртвой хваткой.

Хал сглотнул. В горле прочно встал ком из дыма, гари и осознания, что он оказался в чужом ему мире, где мрачной фигуре в кевларе доверяли, а яркой Лиге Справедливости не было места. Им, сотканным из света и пустых для горожан обещаний, не верили, озираясь по тёмным углам и ожидая увидеть там спасителя — своего, родного. Словно по волшебству Бэтмен всегда появлялся именно тогда, когда в нём нуждались больше всего, как сейчас.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось успокоить и разговорить перемазанную в пепле девочку, прежде чем передать её перепуганной маме. Та, крепко прижав к груди своё сокровище, густо покраснела и с каким-то отчаянием ухватилась за перчатку Бэтмена, сжав его руку в своей ладошке.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она.

— Родители не должны терять детей, — кивнул ей Брюс, сжав её тонкие пальцы в ответ.

Она долго ещё держала его руку в своей, будто не веря своим глазам. Проводила пальцем по грубому материалу, служившему единственной его защитой.

Брюс словно не хотел уходить, нутром чувствуя, что в нём всё ещё нуждаются.

Полицейские, оцепившие место происшествия, и проходившие мимо люди совсем не обращали на них внимания: ни на Бэтмена, которого держали за руку и не собирались отпускать, ни на члена Лиги Справедливости, стоявшего совсем рядом и светившегося ярко-зелёным.

Девочка первая заметила снова загоревшийся в небе сигнал.

— Мама, мама! — расстроенно воскликнула она. — Смотри! Бэтмену нужно идти!

С большим сожалением девушка разжала пальцы, и они двинулись дальше. Хал не сдержался и обернулся: фигурки, отдалявшиеся от них всё больше и больше, всё ещё смотрели им вслед. Девочка махала рукой.

Дальше они остановили ограбление зоопарка (господи боже мой, что не так с этим городом?!), и несостоявшийся вор улетел от них в беззвездную высь на зонте, гнусно хихикая и обещая, что они ничего не докажут. 

— Он ведь баллотировался в мэры, — грустно вздохнул куривший рядом охранник, провожая его взглядом. Его происходящее явно не удивило. — Весь город ему поверил, хорошо, что Бэтмен как всегда был на страже.

Хал покосился на друга. Маска не должна была передавать эмоций, но Брюс выглядел так, словно рад вовсе не был — ни быть всегда на страже, ни вспоминать про то, как местная Мэри Поппинс чуть не стала мэром, ни смотреть, как она улетала всё выше и выше, постепенно удаляясь от них.

— Прямо к реке летит, — облегченно выдохнул один из офицеров полиции, улыбаясь Бэтмену в качестве приветствия.

Тот лишь кивнул и попросил сообщить комиссару Гордону, где можно будет выловить Пингвина.

Гоняться за пугалом по имени Пугало, который на самом деле оказался бывшим профессором университета и мечтал всем показать истинную природу страха, Халу не понравилось. Раздавать противоядие и успокаивать жертв, успевших надышаться газом и видевших свои скрытые страхи,— не понравилось тоже.

Брюс честно попытался обнадёжить и поделился опытом: это они сами ещё не были под влиянием мерзкой сыворотки. Бывали случаи, по его словам, когда противоядие не работало на новой структуре газа, и приходилось вставать и идти, стараясь не сильно шарахаться от теней по углам. Спасать людей. Создавать антидот. 

— Ну и ночка выдалась, — решился вздохнуть Хал, когда они наконец-то оказались на крыше Уэйн Тауэр.

— Сейчас слегка после полуночи, — слегка наклонив голову и повозившись с модулятором, ответил Брюс. — Пять минут первого, если быть точнее.

— И? Во сколько ты обычно заканчиваешь?

— Патруль — часа в четыре, если ничего особенного не происходит. 

— А сегодня было что-то особенное?

— Нет. Обычная тихая ночь. Патруль я ещё перед собранием оставил на остальных.

Что было особым случаем и редко повторялось, Хал знал. Не раз пытался писать Бэтмену сообщения по ночам, когда не спалось, и получал ответ только под утро с кратким объяснением «патруль». Что короткое слово подразумевало под собой пиздец ещё краше уже увиденного, Хал даже не догадывался. Ужасно хотелось утешительно похлопать Бэта по плечу. И выпить — выпить хотелось тоже, да чего покрепче.

Брюс молча провёл его по лестницам запасного выхода. Довольно скоро они оказались в большом просторном офисе, и Брюс позволил себе вздохнуть тяжело и снять капюшон. Хал открыл было рот, но не успел и слова сказать — зажёгся свет, ударив по привыкшим к темноте глазам.

За столом сидел пожилой афроамериканец с сединой на висках и разглядывал их с любопытством. 

— Мистер Уэйн, — с насмешкой произнес он, доставая из портфеля кипу бумаг и раскладывая их аккуратными стопочками на пустующем до этого столе. — Я уже и не надеялся застать вас в офисе.

Бэтмен —  _ Брюс _ — устало опустился на стул рядом и потер глаза, не снимая перчаток. По тому, как он убито смотрел на бумаги и пытался уничтожить их взглядом, Хал, так и оставшийся стоять в нерешительности где-то позади, понял, что отчаянно выпить хотелось не ему одному.

— У меня выдался очень тяжелый день, — наконец пробормотал Брюс. — Тяжелая неделя. Долгая история, Люциус.

— Чтобы поставить точку в этой неприятной истории, не помешало бы ваше присутствие на собрании, — сочувственно закивал мужчина, оказавшийся Люциусом Фоксом и явно знавший о том, чем по ночам занимается его работодатель. — Неофициально расследование уже завершено, нам надо лишь решить, как действовать дальше.

Брюс взял протянутую ему ручку и принялся ставить подпись на листах — стопка за стопкой они таяли прямо на глазах. Халу надоело стоять, и он присел рядом, стараясь не подать виду, что абсурдность ситуации изрядно действовала ему на нервы. Спасибо маске — скрывала глаза, с любопытством разглядывающие офис.

Светлое безличное помещение с панорамными окнами от пола до самого потолка. Монохромные цвета, стеклянный стол для ведения переговоров или совещаний и сплошные гладкие поверхности, к которым прикасаться страшно, — не дай бог оставишь след. Какие-то нелепые картины на стенах, которые в одному ему понятном порядке развешал дизайнер, — стоили кучу денег, должно быть. Хал видел офис Оливера, часто бывал там: такой же мусор на стенах, который для владельцев компаний вроде Брюса или Олли имел значение. Будто нельзя быть миллиардером, если на стене в офисе у тебя не висит безвкусица за несколько миллионов.

Бэтмен при свете ламп казался нелепым и каким-то лишним — с плащом и в кевларовой броне. Абсурда добавляли откинутый капюшон и совершенно взбунтовавшиеся волосы.

Ситуация, ради которой какой-то ненормальный назначил совещание в девять тридцать утра, на которое Брюсу ещё предстояло явиться, оказалась напрямую связана с причиной внеочередного собрания Лиги Справедливости. Лекс Лютор и его интрижки в попытке не то избавиться от конкурента, не то пошатнуть положение Лиги Справедливости, лишив её главного спонсора. 

Брюс негромко выругался — почему-то на арабском, но в его словах, всей позе и выражении было больше усталости, нежели злости, словно события последних нескольких часов окончательно вымотали его. Захотелось спросить, как давно он спал и спал ли он вообще. 

Халу сначала показалось, что Брюс бездумно подписывал документы, — так быстро тот переворачивал, подмахивал и откладывал в сторону листы, но тот, закончив, принялся обсуждать только что прочитанное с невесть откуда взявшейся энергией. Ещё и советы раздавал: как лучше перестроить факты и абзацы в речи, чтобы совершенно точно нанести совету директоров решающий удар. 

Далее последовал детально проработанный план: как Брюс заявится с опозданием и якобы заснет (тут Брюс немного смущенно кашлянул и предупредил, что скорее всего заснет по-настоящему, даже притворяться не придется), как он якобы (« _ Пинай посильнее, Люциус _ » — « _ Конечно, мистер Уэйн _ ») проснется под конец, произнесет трогательную речь (Брюс умел, Хал свидетель) и заверит совет директоров, что конечно же он слышал слова Люциуса и поддерживает всё, что бы он ни сказал касаемо предполагаемой темы срочного собрания в такую рань.

Люциус, казалось, остался доволен конечным планом. Как-то по-отечески тепло и даже нежно похлопал начальство по плечу в броне и пожелал им обоим спокойной ночи. 

Стоило закрыться двери, как завибрировал оставленный на столе телефон. «Дэмьен» — сообщил экран. Брюс несколько секунд смотрел на устройство в руке, а затем всё же принял вызов:

— Дэмьен, если ты опять по поводу репетитора по математике, то я не собираюсь его увольнять. Нет. Дэмьен, мы уже говорили об этом. Нет.  _ Ни в коем случае _ . Я не знаю, что тебе сказал Джейсон, но он учился на одни пятёрки и ходил в драмкружок. То, что Дик бросил университет… Он окончил полицейскую академию, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Тиму пришлось — я был официально мёртв, если ты забыл. — Пауза и снова сведённые брови. — Дома поговорим. Что? Я не собираюсь никого разусыновлять только потому, что тебя не пускают к компьютеру. Да, я знаю про ваше пари. Нет, я всё ещё в офисе. Потому что современной системе образования совершенно плевать, насколько хорошо ты усвоил информацию, их волнует только соответствие системе. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты умнее всех в классе.  _ Пожалуйста, не пиши эссе на арабском _ . И без ругательств — я проверю. Даже карандашом и на полях. Джейсон, Дик и Тим уже вернулись? Да. Потому что у тебя завтра важный экзамен, Дэмьен. Да, они тоже пропускали патруль в таком случае. Да.  _ Спокойной ночи, Дэмьен _ .

Брюс положил телефон на стол экраном вниз и подвис на секунду, а затем устало поднялся на ноги и жестом пригласил следовать за собой. Хал не заставил себя долго ждать — поплёлся следом. Они оказались у совершенно обычной стены, но вот Брюс нажал куда-то, бесшумно отъехала панель, открывая хитроумную клавиатуру с кодом, пара нажатий — и так же бесшумно отъехала уже часть стены, пропуская их в полумрак.

— Дети, — произнес наконец он, словно это всё объясняло. 

А, точно, у Брюса же были дети, несколько даже. Тоже бегали за ним в костюмах и боролись со злом — как раз те самые остальные, на совесть которых Бэтмен, на восемьдесят процентов состоящий из паранойи, решился оставить город.

В этот раз свет включился не яркой вспышкой, ударившей по глазам, а спокойным тёплым приглушённым светом. Хал сразу заприметил удобный на вид диван и направился прямо к нему, с наслаждением падая на мягкие подушки.

— Что ты предпочитаешь — сначала в душ или выпить?

Брюс, всё ещё в костюме, сначала исчез за углом, а потом вернулся с полотенцем и, видимо, запасной одеждой в руках — так и замер посреди комнаты. Хал честно попытался не рассмеяться, но вышло как-то не очень. Он с трудом смог заставить себя успокоиться, потому что подумал о том, что сам, в полном костюме Зелёного Фонаря, смотрелся не менее нелепо, развалившись на кожаном диване в офисе миллиардера, чем этот самый миллиардер в полном облачении Бэтмена, разве что капюшон снял.

Недолго думая, Хал направился в ванную и попал в рай. Отчаянно хотелось выбежать, завернувшись в полотенце, и долго умолять о возможности хотя бы периодически забегать на чай и попользоваться чужим душем. Горячие струи воды расслабили мышцы и сняли напряжение, о наличии которого Хал даже не подозревал. Махровое полотенце было мягким, словно облако, а из зеркала на него смотрел человек впервые за несколько дней.

Одевшись и оставив свои джинсы и майку где-то на полу, Хал вышел и не смог сдержать смешок: на диване сидел уставший Бэтмен и вертел в руках бокал со спиртным, словно искал на самом дне смысл жизни. Возможно, именно там он и находился, этот смысл жизни, кто его, Брюса, разберет.

Пока мрачный рыцарь отправился в свою очередь наслаждаться горячим душем, Хал развалился на диване со стаканом виски, который ему так услужливо налили. Не было даже желания пойти осмотреться — диван был удобным, а виски слегка обжигал горло, оставляя приятное послевкусие.

Брюс вышел из душа, небрежно накинув полотенце на плечи. Волосы на загривке, ещё влажные, слегка вились, а короткие пряди торчали в разные стороны. Ткань футболки, немного свободно сидевшей на Хале, плотно обтягивала мышцы груди и бицепсов, обнимая плавные линии фигуры. 

Брюс взял со столика свой уже начатый напиток, щедро подлил себе и устало опустился — скорее упал — рядом с Халом и сделал глоток, а тот отсалютовал в ответ почти пустым стаканом и выпил до дна, тут же получив новую порцию алкоголя.

Халу честно хотелось задать много вопросов, однако он начал издалека, хотя по сузившимся на какое-то мгновение кристально-чистым глазам было видно, что Брюс всё прекрасно понял, но благосклонно позволил расспросить: в Готэме всегда такой дурдом или только в определенное время суток? Оказалось, что увиденное было нормой и давно вошло в привычку, а пиздецы случались обычно по вторникам, когда город словно окончательно сходил с ума и терял последние крохи рассудка.

Теперь Халу были понятны нелюдимость и замкнутость Бэта, который предпочитал сделать свою работу и раствориться в тенях Сторожевой Башни Лиги Справедливости, потому что его ждали свои проблемы в городе, который дай бог не провалился в пучины Ада за время его отсутствия. Негласное правило, согласно которому лиговцам в Готэме были не рады, тоже, оказалось, существовало скорее для того, чтобы обезопасить их самих.

Кстати, о членах Лиги.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя их слова совсем не задели? — изумлённо посмотрел на него Хал, заворачиваясь в теплый плед, который ему тут же выдали.

Брюс лишь устало вздохнул:

— А на что мне обижаться?

— Как это — на что?

— Хал… Брюс — каким меня знаешь ты — существует только здесь и сейчас. Или между патрулями. Его никто практически  _ не встречал _ . То, что Лига наговорила — лишь лишний раз подтверждает, насколько успешна маска « _ Брюси _ », — Брюс даже изобразил кавычки в воздухе и выжидательно уставился на собеседника.

Хал окончательно запутался.

— Мне это всё больше напоминает «Бойцовский клуб», — наконец отшутился он, но Брюс лишь удивлённо моргнул с каким-то удовлетворением на лице. 

— Биполярное и диссоциативное расстройство личности, всё верно, — подытожил он.

Мысли на тему «Какого хера» и «блядь» Хал озвучивать не стал, но количеством личностей вежливо поинтересовался, а затем очень удивился, когда узнал, что ответ не равнялся двум.

— Нет, подожди, — ответ не давал ему покоя, — Бэтмен и Брюс — это ещё куда ни шло, это я понимаю. Но откуда больше?  _ Зачем тебе столько? _

Брюс отставил в сторону бокал, из которого едва отпил за всё время, что они сидели в полумраке. Устало потёр глаза и пробормотал что-то, очень похожее на «меньше знаешь — лучше спишь».

Хал, однако, отступать не собирался и в итоге познакомился со всеми остальными: с глуповатым Брюси, с милым и учтивым Брюси Уэйном, с вечно уставшим Б, с деловитым Уэйном, с исполнительным Спичкой и даже заново — с Бэтменом и Брюсом. Если верить заверениям  _ Брюса _ (Брюса ли?!), всего их было значительно больше, но путать Хала ещё сильнее он не хотел. По крайней мере — не сегодня.

Все они сначала были масками, и уже только потом — с ходом времени — обзавелись собственными характерами и стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Полноценными личностями.

Брюс тогда, во время битвы с Дарксайдом, успел рассказать о смерти родителей, а Хал не забыл, просто как-то отодвинул этот факт на задворки сознания, занятый попыткой выжить и спасти Вселенную. Позже оказалось, что смерть Уэйнов пошатнула и сломала не только город, который с тех пор уже не был прежним. На самом деле Бэтмен родился не в тот момент, когда Брюс впервые испытал себя в неравной борьбе с Готэмом, вернувшись из скитаний по миру, а в ту роковую ночь, когда восьмилетний мальчик так отчаянно хотел, чтобы кто-то появился в грязной аллее и спас его родителей. Вполне объяснимое и по-детски наивное желание — неосуществимое, конечно же, несбыточное. Тщетное.

Следующие годы своей жизни Брюс потратил на то, чтобы трагедия больше никогда не повторилась. Жители Готэма — а в особенности дети — всё ждали и надеялись, что кто-то появится и спасёт их. И этот кто-то —  _ Deus ex machina _ , не иначе — спасал их каждую ночь. Стал мифом в тенях, монстром под кроватью, которому хотелось сказать спасибо.

Хал слушал сбивчивые объяснения молчаливого обычно и немногословного Бэтмена. Он не мог бы точно сказать, кто говорил сейчас: Тёмный Рыцарь или Брюс, но одно знал, чувствовал наверняка — мужчина перед ним любил город, как любят человека, годами строил всё своё существование вокруг него, ломал и собирал себя заново в угоду чудовищной машине, пожиравшей и выплёвывавшей людей, словно ненужный хлам. Его она тоже переварила, забрала слишком много и — продолжала забирать. 

Если подумать, то все личности, сколько бы их ни было, существовали ради одной-единственной цели — защитить и оградить от мира маленького мальчика, который так и не понял: за что и почему.

Между строк пряталась простая правда: Брюсу отчаянно хотелось, чтобы в ту роковую ночь Бэтмен спустился с крыш и стеной встал между невинным мальчишкой и трагедией, перечеркнувшей его жизнь на до и после. Он и вставал — между детьми города, которые верили в него, и опасностью, поджидающей за каждым углом. Он был всего лишь простым человеком без каких-либо способностей, он не мог быть везде одновременно, но старался, чёрт возьми, взвалил себе на плечи непосильную ношу и каким-то образом сумел столько лет протянуть в безумном городе, где порой одного простого дня хватало, чтобы лишиться рассудка навсегда.

А ещё у Брюса были дети — целая куча точно таких же сломанных городом людей. Он дал им второй шанс в жизни и крышу над головой, направил их боль и гнев в нужное русло, спас их от гораздо более страшной участи, и они стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни, причиной бороться за город и дальше, не опускать руки. Брюс прятался за масками не ради себя — они бы первые стали жертвой мести и оказались под ударом. 

Именно поэтому всё это время он не имел никакого желания раскрывать свою личность Лиге Справедливости. Супермена это не касалось: к тому времени, как была основана Лига, Бэтмен и Супермен уже несколько лет как знали личности друг друга, работали вместе и вообще — были хорошими друзьями. 

Теперь Хал понял, что Брюс имел в виду. Нельзя было обвинять членов Лиги в том, что они восприняли репутацию глуповатого Брюси за чистую монету. Маска, отточенная годами, сработала хорошо, даже слишком — как-то больше по накатанной.

— Ты, наверное, заметил, что Диана так и не высказалась? — спросил у него Брюс. — Киборг тоже.

— Ну да? Они знали? 

— Диана — да. Виктор догадывался.

— Почему он просто не начал копать под тебя? Под Уэйна в смысле? Вы там с Супом в своём мире были, а они строили планы, и пацан что-то не горел желанием принимать активное участие. Я бы сказал, что они боятся тебя —  _ Бэтмена _ , — а Оливер так всегда болтает, не подумав. Но Диана? 

Брюс промолчал.

— Да ладно тебе. Я умер, вернулся, а у вас тут какая-то Санта-Барбара. Шазам шарахается от тебя как от огня, Аквамен вечно поджимает губы, даже Супермен бросал в твою сторону виноватые взгляды, а потом как-то успокоился. Что я пропустил?

Собственную смерть вспоминать не хотелось. Брюс вон тоже — умирал. Скорее Лига потеряла его во времени, а потом не знала, как смотреть Найтвингу в глаза. Нашли, конечно, но сама идея Лиги без одного из основателей до сих пор не давала Халу покоя. У Бэта вроде как была семья — вот им нелегко пришлось.

— Скажи мне вот что, — Брюс хмуро смотрел в стакан, словно ожидая найти все ответы на дне. — Просто реакция на гипотетическую ситуацию. Первое, что придёт на ум.

Хал кивнул, давая понять, что весь внимание, и сделал глоток.

— Хал, мой сын мертв. Дарксайд похитил его тело, и мне нужно попасть на Апоколипс, чтобы воскресить его и забрать домой, так что не стой у меня на пути.

Хал подавился и принялся отплёвываться. Ситуация была абсурдной и дикой, но…

— Я бы спросил, как ты собираешься попасть на Апоколипс, — честно ответил он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — И с чего ты взял, что я пытался бы тебе помешать? Я бы не отпустил тебя одного, Жутик, ещё чего.

Брюс посмотрел на него — с такой неприкрытой благодарностью и болью во взгляде, что у Хала по спине побежали мурашки. 

— Ситуация не гипотетическая, да?

Брюс невесело покачал головой.

— Тебе хоть кто-то вообще помог?

— Если не считать моих детей, которые ослушались и отправились за мной? Только Лютор.

— Что..?

— Он просто выиграл мне пару минут, но, Хал, они так были нужны мне, эти минуты. Я… Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить его. Он один понял, что я готов на всё, что я…

— Подожди, а Кларк?

— А что Кларк? 

— Так… ты же спас его тогда с Апоколипса? Вроде вы ещё за его похищенной племянницей ходили потом — он, ты да Диана, нет? Я слышал от Оливера, который слышал от Уолли, который слышал от Шаеры, которая слышала от Дианы, что без тебя весь крестовый поход провалился бы?

Брюс лишь фыркнул:

— А Кларк пришёл читать мне нотации на могиле моего сына.

Хал устало уронил лицо на руки. Тяжело вздохнул, мысленно открутил разговор на пару реплик назад.

— Подожди… Лига пыталась  _ остановить _ тебя?

— Я не просил их помощи. Я  _ ни о чём _ их не просил, — устало вздохнул Брюс. — Они сами заявили мне, что мы не можем нарушить дипломатические отношения с Апокалипсом.

— Так они же первые их нарушили, нет? — Хал озадаченно почесал в голове. — Похитили Супа, потом его племяшку, теперь вот вообще на твоего сына позарились.

— Ну да. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал объяснить простейшие истины Лиге? 

Хал поморщился.

— Вот именно. Нет, подмогу я попросил, не спорю — в процессе похищения. Они кинулись в бой, не разобравшись в ситуации и особо не понимая, что происходит. В результате лишь дров наломали, а виноватым оказался я, потому что хотел невозможного.

Хал на секунду представил — смерть Джима. Хоуи или Джейн. Или Кэрол. Прикинул, на что был бы готов, имея возможность вернуть их, — да на всё он был бы готов, чего таить. Мир бы перевернул и себя не пожалел — за все эти годы он и не такого насмотрелся и на многое бы пошёл ради дорогих ему людей.

— Я не бог и не маг, — продолжал Брюс, — и не пришелец с суперспособностями. Конечно же я ухватился за возможность. Я живу в мире, где смерть раз и навсегда, понимаешь? Мы не возвращаемся к жизни, если нас оставить на солнышке и надеяться на лучшее. Каждый день может быть последним — у каждого из нас, в любой момент. 

Хал ничего не сказал. Все как-то легко —  _ слишком _ легко — забывали о том, что Брюс был простым человеком и от смерти его отделяли лишь отточенные навыки и тонкий слой кевлара. 

— Они говорили мне об обязанностях и о том, что мы не можем оставить Землю, а я и не просил, никого из них не просил отправиться со мной. Я сам принял решение, я имею полное право распоряжаться своей жизнью! Они и детей моих пытались убедить, но не вышло. Те тоже слишком упёртые и готовы стоять на своём.

— Подожди. Ты говорил, что… Дети-то твои как замешаны?

— Я сказал им остаться в Готэме. Тиму пришла в голову чудесная идея использовать связь Киборга с материнскими коробками, а Джейсон решил, что они просто прокатятся на нём, как на такси. Когда я увидел их, я даже не знаю, что я почувствовал в тот момент. Гордость? Злость? Страх? Спроси как-нибудь у Виктора, как дети Бэтмена переиграли члена Лиги Справедливости. Пусть покажет тебе видео.

Хал отставил в сторону пустой бокал и рассмеялся от души и до боли в боку — продолжил смеяться полной грудью, услышав тихое фырканье сбоку. Брюс сидел рядом, совсем близко, откинув голову на спинку дивана и доверчиво прикрыв глаза. Незащищённое горло полоской белело в полумраке. Хал представил Киборга, которого одолели дети Брюса… Сколько их там у него? Штук шесть? Восемь? Спросить бы, куда ему столько, да Брюс уже и сам рассказал, что они такие же: отбитые на всю голову борцы с преступностью, помешанные на справедливости.

Брюс с усталым и недовольным вздохом отбросил одеяло в сторону, медленно — лениво даже — поднялся на ноги, потянулся до хруста костей и потёр глаза. За окном начинался рассвет — небо уже начинало сереть, потеряв всполохи чёрной пустоты. 

Хал моргнул пару раз, прикрыл глаза буквально на мгновение и вздрогнул, когда рука Брюса, убиравшего со столика, беззлобно и под тихое упрекающее « _ Джордан _ » спихнула ноги в ботинках с поверхности блестящего стекла. 

Его пока не выгоняли, диван был достаточно удобным, чтобы провести на нём остаток утра, а одеяло приятно согревало, так и маня в царство Морфея. Двигаться не хотелось, но из вежливости он всё же стянул с себя ботинки и уже с чистой совестью вытянулся во весь рост, укрываясь почти с головой. Устроился с удобством, наблюдая за Брюсом, которому по какой-то причине приспичило убираться и заниматься делами, когда можно было поспать, и…

Когда Хал открыл глаза, уже рассвело. Небо было полностью серым и унылым, а в панорамные окна ударял косой дождь, выстукивая определённый ритм. Вставать не было никакого желания.

Он повернулся на звук и встряхнул головой: Брюс перед ним, отточенными движениями, словно собираясь на бой, застёгивал рубашку, оправлял манжеты. Ловкие пальцы быстро и по старой памяти завязали замысловатый узел галстука, поправили накрахмаленный воротник. Броня, по прочности не уступавшая кевлару, не иначе.

Прошлой ночью говорил в основном Брюс. Хал, и без того считавший, что они слишком похожи, узнал много нового — а что-то увидел в новом ключе. Некоторые слова задели за живое, эхом отозвались где-то внутри. А потом пришло осознание: Брюс понимал многое из того, о чём Хал не мог поговорить даже с Барри, хотя тот был его лучшим другом. 

Прошлая ночь позволила заглянуть под маску непроницаемого Тёмного Рыцаря, который словно щитом отгораживался ото всех. Патруль, частью которого Хал стал с радостью, экстренная встреча с Фоксом и решение жизненно важных вопросов компании, звонок детей — всё это само по себе и взятое по отдельности требовало много сил и внимания, собирало в себе необходимость мгновенно и без раздумий менять маски и переобуваться на ходу.

В голове неприятно гудело, а во рту пересохло, хотя они не так уж и много выпили. Пил больше Хал — Брюс лишь как-то разочарованно глядел в стакан, словно ожидал найти на дне ответы на все свои вопросы и проблемы, а не обнаружил там ничего, кроме дорогого коллекционного виски.

Брюс… Брюс — посмотрел на него, закончив с галстуком. И не спросил, ни слова не сказал, в позе и во взгляде прочитал, что Хал предпочел бы молчание. Лишь накинул жилетку и завершил свою подготовку к войне, надев пиджак и смахнув с лацканов невидимые пылинки. 

— Когда у тебя следующая миссия? — спросил он.

Хех. Видимо, не один Хал этой ночью почувствовал — близость. Единство и понимание, которые мостом пролегли между ними. 

— Пока не знаю, но я так устал, понимаешь? 

— От вечной лжи?

Хал удивлённо посмотрел на Брюса.

— Именно, — невесело усмехнулся он. Хорошее настроение мигом улетучилось. — Ей конца и края не видно, а я уже сыт по горло.

— Но ты продолжаешь лгать каждый день, — ровным тоном продолжил его мысли Брюс, — близким, окружению, знакомым, чтобы не втянуть их в эту жизнь, где они совершенно точно не выживут. Ты делаешь больно дорогим тебе людям, чтобы не потерять их, и теряешь их всё равно. Ложь рано или поздно становится явной, и ты не можешь объяснить, как бы сильно ни хотел, ни причин, ни правды,  _ ничего _ . 

Брюс словно прочитал его мысли — Хал замер, нелепо вцепившись в мягкий флис пледа, крепко зажмурился. До жути стало жалко — Брюса. Себя. Всех, кто носил маски и сталкивался с таким выбором.

Все они старались провести границы и не выдать своей тайны, но Брюс не просто пытался, он возвёл это в целое искусство, каждый день прятался глубоко внутри под туповатыми улыбками и глупыми шутками бедняжки Брюси, который, увы, так и не понял, что с города надо бежать, остался и всеми силами пытался не дать ему пойти ко дну.

Хал подумал о том, что не смог бы — обрезать себя вот так, выкидывая чувства и части себя, как ненужный мусор. Лгать — всем и самому себе в том числе. 

Брюс обернулся уже в дверях, посмотрел на него — проницательным взглядом, совсем как тогда, на поле боя, сняв капюшон и обнажив намного больше, чем Хал тогда понял и увидел.

— Если захочешь передохнуть от необходимости лгать, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Дверь за ним закрылась с едва слышным щелчком, а Хал ещё долго сидел какое-то время на диване, вцепившись в одеяло, и думал о масках, лжи и понимании. Об ушастых параноиках, которые всегда готовы были предоставить поджопник поддержки и протянуть руку помощи.

О несправедливости он почему-то думал тоже.

***

Виктор долго отнекивался и отказывался, но Хал не унимался. В конечном итоге пришлось пойти ва-банк и воспользоваться установившейся между ним и Брюсом робкой дружбой. После краткого сообщения от Бэтмена Киборг вздохнул и обещал прислать видеозапись по электронной почте.

Хал прихватил планшет и устроился на собственном диване, который уже не казался ему таким удобным. На записи Виктор ошарашенно озирался по сторонам, явно против своей воли оказавшись на Апокалипсе. Дальше вместе с детьми Бэтмена пытался найти их отца, чтобы, по словам Киборга, его спасти. Бэтмен обнаружился на ближайшем холмике и в спасении не нуждался: разносил армию Дарксайда налево и направо, объяснив это тем, что у него был вполне конкретный план, для осуществления которого ему необходимо привлечь внимание Дарксайда.

Хал смотрел, как Брюс избавился от Калибака, отправив его куда подальше, как начищал морду Дарксайду, и внутри разливалось какое-то приятное и тёплое чувство удовлетворения и гордости за своих. 

Воскрешение Дэмьена, который первым делом бросился в протянутые руки отца, кольнуло в самое сердце. От происходящего же дальше Хал расхохотался до слёз и не удержался: перемотал и просмотрел с отчаянным наслаждением несколько раз, как вся бэтсемейка, дворецкий и животные устроили Дарксайду и его сынку весёлую жизнь. 

Больные ублюдки, дети Брюса. Все в отца. 

_ Все в отца _ , думал позже Хал,  _ такие же верные и способные на невозможное _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца!   
>   
> Я не буду в этом фике рассуждать об арке Tower of Babel, хотя в принципе не помешало бы, потому что все как-то упускают тот факт, что ноги у планов Бэтмена растут из арки Crisis of Identity, где Лига первая предала Бэта. А идея с планами вообще принадлежит Супермену, который щедро поделился криптонитом со своим бэстфрендом. Если не читали, то события худо-бедно переложены в мульте Justice League: Doom. И, да, планы на всех членов были и у Марсианина с Чудо-Женщиной, что они обсуждали между собой, а с остальными как-то забыли поделиться.  
>   
> Вообще сама идея вот такого публичного раскрытия личности Бэтмена и Супермена взята из арки Divided We Fall, где Супермен приполз умолять Бэта вернуться и починить Лигу, которая без своего основного (и единственного) тактика просто разваливалась на части.   
>   
> Если вам показалось, что у меня Хал Джордан слишком уж восхищается Бэтменом, то это не моё «авторское видение», а канон. Не верите, чекайте следующие арки, например: Justice League: Origin (vol. 1); Green Lantern 80th Anniversary; Justice League: Darkseid War.   
>   
> В разговоре с Халом факты про смерть Дэмьена не выдуманы, я никого не очерняю, лишь пересказываю события с реакцией Хала. Чекайте:   
>   
> #Batman & Aquaman 029  
> #Batman & Wonder Woman 030  
> #Batman & Frankenstein 031  
> #Batman & Ra’s Al Ghul 032  
> #Robin Rises - Omega 01  
> #Batman & Robin 033-037  
> #Robin Rises - Alpha 001  
>   
> Племяху Супа спасали в старом томике супербэтов, а за самим Кларком Брюс ходил в ходе событий Justice League: Origin (vol. 1). «Смерть» Брюса случилась в арке Final Crisis. Динамика дружбы супербэтов взята из вселенной до флешпоинта с вкраплениями New-52, динамика Фонаря и Бэта — после флэшпоинта.  
>   
> Спасибо за внимание.


End file.
